


Going Up?

by arby2236



Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby2236/pseuds/arby2236
Summary: Lucifer seeks to broaden Chloe's sexual horizons.  Chloe resists, but resistance proves futile.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the common tropes here, and certainly for me, is the transition of Chloe Decker into a more sexual being as a result of her relationship with Lucifer. Here's my latest contribution. God help us all.

“I am _not_ going to have sex with you in an elevator.” Chloe glanced at her partner sitting in the seat next to her. “Is a sentence I never thought I’d say. Besides, we’re on our way to a crime scene, and I’m not going to discuss our sex life now.” Of course not. It wasn’t on her mind. At all.

Lucifer grinned smugly, an expression she swore was his constant companion. “But, Detective, I’m simply trying to broaden your sexual horizons.”

“Oh, believe me, Lucifer, they’ve been broadened considerably.” They’d been in a relationship less than a month, and she’d already done things she wouldn’t have imagined before then. Going from a bullet vibrator to handcuffs, riding crops, dildos, and various other types of sex toys in a matter of weeks? Chloe Decker, good old prim Chloe Decker, Grannypants Decker, had even used a butt plug!

_Oh, that’s right, I’m not thinking about sex_. Chloe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Besides, we don’t seem to have a problem finding other places to have sex.”

No, they certainly didn’t. She wasn’t sure if there was any part of the penthouse that had gone… well, unused. Couch? Check. She really liked that because with him sitting up, she could lean forward a little so he could suck on her nipples while she rode him.

Or the piano. Check, check, and check. She didn’t know what she liked better: when he'd spread her out on top of it and eat her pussy, when he'd bend her over it take her hard from behind, or when he’d sit on the bench with her kneeling between his legs, sucking his cock.

Not that she was thinking about that. They had a crime scene to get to.

Or the shower. Check. There was just something about his cock pounding into her while the water sluiced down over them…

Oh, and of course there was the bed. That big bed, so soft, yet just firm enough. The one that had the posts to which handcuffs could be easily attached… That big gold pillow, so comfortable under her ass or her stomach or her knees…

She shook her head to dispel her reveries, just in time to make a sharp right turn. The GPS told her they were just five minutes from the crime scene. She’d spend the time concentrating on the brief details of the crime that Ella had told her over the phone when she’d called it in.

Except that damned if she could remember any of them.

And the hot tub! Oh, she wouldn’t even _think_ about that one. She wouldn’t even _think_ of what it was like with their bodies half submerged, her in his lap, bouncing up and down on his cock -- there was something about having him penetrate her underwater -- and then him pulling out and standing up and jerking off all over her breasts…

“W-w-what?” she stammered. Lucifer had said something.

“Over there, Detective.” He pointed to a house with yellow police tape around the porch.

“Oh, right,” she muttered. “Almost missed it.”

“Whatever were you thinking about?” Lucifer said in that irritating tone that had the curious dual effect of making her hate his last gut and making her wet.

“Nothing,” she said, opening the door and almost stumbling out of the car. It was late October, and she simply couldn’t understand why it was so damned hot.

When Chloe walked into the house, Ella Lopez took one look at her and sidled over, giving her a knowing wink. “So, you two take a trip to poundtown before you got here?”

“No.”

“Play hide the sausage?”

_“No!”_

“Ride the bologna pony? Do the horizontal hulu? Get a hot beef injection? Do the bed boogie? Bury the weasel? Stir the upskirt yogurt? Take a trip on the lap rocket?”

“Ella!” Ella had developed a keen interest in Chloe’s sex life. There were times when it was all Chloe could do to refrain from telling Ella, “Yeah, Lucifer had me wear a butt plug while he fucked me” – which had the added advantage of being true -- in the hopes of grossing out Ella so much she’d stop asking questions. She didn’t do so, partly out of fear that Ella’s response would be, “Yeah? Tell me about the butt plug!”

Just then, Lucifer came up behind her and lightly placed his hand on the small of her back. That was _so_ what she did not need right now. She turned to him, inwardly congratulating herself for not grabbing for his zipper. “You need to go interview the witnesses,” Chloe said, trying desperately to keep her voice normal.

Lucifer looked around, then back at her. “What witnesses?”

“Find some.” She gave him a push away, then walked over to the body of a young woman.

There was a part of her that contemplated how she had come to the point where viewing a dead body was a good way to take her mind off of sex. But it worked. She examined the murder weapon, a knife, then checked the entry wounds on the body, twelve of them. Definitely a crime of passion. There were pictures of the dead woman with a man, obviously a boyfriend, on the end table in the living room. There was a voicemail message on the phone, a man alternately crying and begging, then finally saying heatedly, “If I can’t have you, no one else will!” Chloe told a couple unis to check for a diary or any other indication of who the man might be, and another to take the picture down to the station to do a facial recognition analysis. She was pretty sure they had their killer.

And Lucifer had found a witness to interview, though Lucifer’s mojo had elicited only that the man’s true desire was to win his fantasy football league. Still, that gave Chloe confidence that they’d quickly close the case. One of the explanations for why they had one of the highest solve rates in the department was her realization that, for whatever reason, ninety percent of the time the perpetrator turned out to be the first person they talked to. Once she’d realized that, it sure cut down on the leg work. Scratch the boyfriend.

They finished up, and Lucifer was still wearing that insufferable grin when they got back in the car. “Lucifer, we are not going to talk about this.”

His face took on a mock expression of innocence. “Talk about what, Detective?”

“The elevator. I am not going to be stood up and fucked against a wall of an elevator. Hard pass.” She winced when he smirked at the word “hard.” Sometimes, it was like having Beavis and Butthead for partners.

_Her_ bed. She’d almost forgotten about that one. Sometimes when she had Trixie Lucifer would spend the night. Trixie loved having Lucifer make her breakfast after “a sleepover with Mommy.” Chloe didn’t do it the nights that Dan would pick up Trixie for school in the morning; she’d felt uncomfortable pushing her relationship with Lucifer in Dan’s face like that. But the nights where Dan wasn’t going to come over in the morning…

They’d had to change their routine a bit. Lucifer was as chatty during sex as he was every other time in his life, but his voice was always a velvety whisper: he’d tell her how wonderful her pussy tasted, how great his cock felt inside her, he’d ask her if she wanted it a little rougher – and if he asked, the answer was always “yes” – he’d tell her to come for him.

Part of the broadening of Chloe’s sexual horizons was her becoming more vocal during sex, too, telling Lucifer what she wanted him to do to her, and rather loudly at that. She’d had to suppress that, for fear of permanently traumatizing Trixie by having her hear her mother screaming, “Yes! Fuck me harder!” Clasping her hand to her mouth as an orgasm roiled her body was sometimes difficult, but Chloe actually found it erotic, in a way.

But no Lucifer tonight, which was most unfortunate, because after today, she was horny as hell. When they’d gotten back to the precinct, she’d even briefly contemplated dragging him into the evidence room for a quickie, despite the unpleasant memories that place held. Lucifer had saved her by making a quick exit when he realized it was Paperwork Time.

Chloe gingerly pulled up the nightshirt she was wearing, delicately tracing her fingers over the underside of her breasts. She gently fondled them. Her nipples were so hard! There they were, capping her breasts like tiny pebbles. She gave a soft sigh as she tweaked them lightly, the sigh deepening as she rolled them between her fingertips. She squeezed one breast while her other hand drifted down over her abdomen, poising just above the line of her panties.

This is how Lucifer would do it. He’d kiss her – God, he was the world’s greatest kisser! – and then he’d tease her, drawing his fingernails lazily down her stomach, then pausing, his fingers just inches away from her mound. She’d press herself against him, feeling the bulge of his cock against her belly, and moan, “Please touch me…” And then his fingers would slip inside the waistband of her panties, just like hers were doing now, and he would find her sloppy wet, just as she was now, and his fingers would glide over her slit, just as hers were doing now, and then one would slide inside her, followed by another, just as hers were doing now, and then they’d curl up and press on her G-spot, just as hers were doing now…

And then with his other hand he’d reach over and push the emergency stop button on the elevator.

_Wait, what?_

She rolled over and checked the clock. 2:14 AM. She’d still managed to bring herself to orgasm, despite the jarring interruption, but it hadn’t left her fully satisfied, or maybe she was just really horny. She rolled onto her back, her thoughts drifting…

This time she was on her knees. One of the ways her sexual horizons had been broadened was by the realization of just how much she liked to suck Lucifer’s cock. Oral sex had never been a big deal with her before, but now! Part of it was gratitude: he did such a wonderful job of eating her pussy, better than she would have dreamed of, that she felt compelled to return the favor. Part of it was being in complete control of a powerful being who’d existed since the dawn of time. Part of it was that she just liked to do it: she liked the way his shaft lay so heavy on her tongue, the way it slid back and forth over it, pressing against her throat, the salty taste of his pre-cum. 

But mostly it was because she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her, and he liked this so damned much. She could see it in his eyes, the way he’d stare down at her, his eyes black now, watching as her blue eyes gazed up at him, watching as she rolled her head gently from side to side, watching as her lips enveloped his shaft, watching as she took him deeper, hearing her muffled moans, watching her hand slide down her body to reach between her legs, God, she got so wet thinking about this, imagining her one hand pressed against his thigh to keep him from penetrating her too deeply, imagining his hand pressing against the back of her head, forcing her farther down on him, imagining the feel of his cock swelling larger inside her mouth, his groans as she rubbed her fingers furiously over her clit...

And then the elevator doors opened, and the crowd at LUX peered in.

_DAMN!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't love grand?

A sure way of determining whether a man liked what you were wearing, Chloe decided, is if he got an erection just looking at you in it.

Ella had helped Chloe pick out the sundress. They’d looked through four stores and Chloe had tried on a dozen dresses before Chloe had come out of the dressing room and Ella had squealed, “Oh, Chloe, you look so _fuckable_ in that thing!” The other customers had been a bit taken aback, but Ella gave one of them a hug, and that seemed to straighten things out.

But when Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that Ella was right. The dress was white with blue floral prints. The bodice was cut a bit low, giving a nice view of her cleavage, and had support, so she didn’t need to wear a bra. The dress wasn’t too tight, but hugged her form perfectly. It ended at mid-thigh, with a frilly lace fringe at the bottom, giving an ample view of her long, toned legs. Two thin straps ran up over her shoulders and down to the back.

Fuckable indeed.

The doorbell rang. Chloe opened it and beamed at Lucifer. “Ready for our picnic?”

He just stared at her.

“Lucifer?”

He shook himself from his trance. “Detective, I had no idea… I thought I’d find you adorned in your customary attire, you know… And where’s the ponytail?”

“I thought I’d keep my hair down,” she said, giving a soft toss of it over her shoulder. “You like it this way, don’t you?”

She could actually see him swallow. “Why yes, you look… beautiful.” And, from the growing bulge in his trousers that Chloe spied, quite fuckable. “So where’s the urchin?” Lucifer asked, trying to recover.

“Oh, she got invited to a birthday party. So it’s just the two of us.”

Lucifer’s expression broadened into a grin. “Well, maybe we can postpone the picnic for just a little while. There are some other things we could eat beforehand.”

Chloe picked up the picnic basket, stepped out, and closed the door behind her. “No, we said we’re going on a picnic, and we’re going on a picnic.”

They had a wonderful time. After several years of off-and-on anguish and delayed romance, they’d finally come together like stragglers who’d wandered across the desert, finding sex to be their oasis. Chloe had known love before, but never like this, and Lucifer had never known it at all; he wanted, indeed needed, to fulfill every desire Chloe could have ever imagined, while she was thrown into a world where every desire could, and was, satisfied. They’d tumble into bed, or onto a couch or a piano or into the shower, the instant they were alone, craving each other’s touch, the union of their bodies, with a yearning that bordered on desperation.

But this… Chloe spread out a blanket on the grass, then laid out the food, typical fair for a picnic: several ham and cheese sandwiches, some potato salad, chips, a little bottle of wine. Then they just talked. They talked about Trixie, and despite Lucifer’s protestations about children in general, she could sense his growing affection for her child. They talked about work, about Ella and Dan and the new Lieutenant, a gruff no-nonsense woman, and they laughed at Lucifer’s on-target impersonation of her. They talked about each other, and how their lives had changed in just the past month. They talked and they laughed and Lucifer would touch her leg and Chloe would touch his arm, nothing sexual, just caring. And Chloe could tell from the look in his eyes that he loved her, his inability to say the magic words notwithstanding, and Chloe knew that Lucifer could see just how completely she loved him.

After they’d finished their lunch, they walked along the boardwalk, hand-in-hand, just like any other lovers. She’d stop and look in store windows, he’d offer to buy her anything she looked at, no matter how outrageous the price. He’d say something to make her laugh, she’d say something and giggle, he’d slip his arm around her waist and gently pull her to him, she’d turn and lean up and give him a quick kiss.

This… this was just wonderful.

And not once had she thought about what it would be like to be lying there on the blanket, that adorable sundress hiked up over her hips, her legs wrapped around Lucifer’s waist as he fucked her.

Well, maybe once or twice.

“You were really good today, Lucifer,” Chloe said on the ride back.

He looked at her quizzically. “Good? How?”

“Well, you know how I _really like_ having sex with you.”

“I’d gotten that impression somewhat,” he said, keeping a straight face.

She giggled. “I do. I mean, it’s really great, it’s like… I never thought it could be like this.”

He nodded, and then the epiphany dawned: he hadn’t thought it could be like this, either. 

“But today, I just wanted, well… I just wanted us to have a normal day, like boyfriend and girlfriend. We hadn’t really done that yet.”

“You didn’t make it easy.”

“Whatever do you mean?” she asked innocently.

“That dress you’re wearing.” He glanced over and saw that it had hiked almost all the way up her thighs. 

“Ella helped me pick it out.” Chloe gave him a saucy smile. “She said it made me look fuckable. What do you think?”

Lucifer shook his head and sighed. “As you know, love, I am a Devil of extraordinary strength, and it took every ounce of it not to drag you back into your house, throw you on the couch, and ruin you when you came to the door.”

“That was part of the test,” she teased. 

“A test?”

“Right. I wanted to see if you could resist temptation and just have a normal day with me.”

Lucifer laughed out loud. “Let me see if I understand this, Detective. You wanted to see if you could tempt the Devil. Do I have that right?”

Chloe laughed, too. “Well, now that you put it that way, I suppose.”

Lucifer shrugged, then looked over at her. She felt the heat pooling in her core just by the way he looked at her. “Of course, Detective, while delaying one’s gratification can be difficult, there’s a benefit to it, don’t you think?”

Oh, yes, Chloe thought, there certainly is a benefit to delayed gratification. That was one of the things she’d learned from Lucifer. The times he would tease her, his mouth poised just inches above her drenched pussy, she could feel his hot breath on it, his tongue would flick out ever so lightly against her folds or up her slit, and she’d be pleading with him, her hands tugging at his hair, trying to pull him down on her, begging now, her ass arching up to draw him in, and then suddenly he’d slide two fingers into her vagina while his lips pressed hard against her clit, and she was gone, oh so gone…

And when she was done he’d let her come down, and then start the process all over again, this time with his cock. He’d slide the shaft up and down her opening, gently rubbing her clit with the crown, and it would be the same thing, pleading with him, begging him, her fingers clutching at his sides, trying vainly to pull him into her, until finally he’d draw the shaft back down, poise it just perfectly, and then plunge into her, and she’d take him so easily, so hungrily, until every inch was buried inside her.

She’d learned that two could play that game. The way she’d tease him when she was riding him, sitting straight up, cupping her breasts in her hands, the nipples poking out from between her spread fingers, as she rocked slowly up and down. The way she’d give that little wiggle of her ass when she’d thrust back on him while he fucked her from behind. And what she’d learned to do with her mouth and her hands! He’d be in sheer agony by the time she’d make him come, just the head of his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it, her hands jerking up and down the shaft. 

“So how much longer will my gratification be delayed?” asked Lucifer. They were just a few minutes away from Lux by this time.

Her fingers dawdled at the hem of the dress. “Not long.” The bulge lying on Lucifer’s thigh told her what she needed to know about him, and the dampness in her crotch told her what she needed to know about her. If they hadn’t been in the Corvette, if they’d been in a bigger car that was covered, she would’ve done him right there.

He pulled into the parking spot, tossed his keys to the attendant, and now they were teasing each other, Lucifer giving her a leering grin, Chloe giving him just the tiniest wriggle of her ass as she walked a step or two in front of him. 

She slid her hand into his hand as they stepped into the elevator. “Woman, what I am going to do when I get you to the penthouse…,” he said as they started the ride up.

“Yeah?” she answered, then reached over and pressed the emergency stop button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there was enough fluff in that one to cut with a knife. Hard to guess what's coming up next, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's in charge now?

They were on each other in an instant, all lips and tongues, hands groping. Her body leaned into his, grinding against his erection, grinding her pussy against his leg when he thrust it between hers. He pulled the straps of the dress off her shoulders, her breasts spilling out, and she moaned into his mouth as he gave one, then the other, a little slap. His mouth slid to her naked shoulder, and it was his turn to moan as she cupped his balls in her hand and then stroked up the shaft, squeezing it.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and spun her around, pressing her hard against the paneled wall, her cheek turned toward him. “So you changed your mind, have you?” he whispered in her ear, his breath hot.

“Just shut up and make me come.” She couldn’t believe how incredibly turned on she was. She glared back at him as best she could. “Or maybe you forgot how.”

Even at that angle, she could see the sneer on his face. “Oh, darling, that’s something that I wouldn’t forget.” He pulled her hair as she felt his hand slip inside her panties, and then one, two, three fingers were inside her, thrusting in and out, his palm pressed against her clit, rubbing it hard, and they were both surprised at the suddenness and intensity of her orgasm.

When it was done, he slowly pulled his fingers from inside her and pressed them against her lips. “How does your pussy taste, Chloe?” She sucked on them like she was taking a cock, her tongue swirling around them, then swallowing them. “Do you taste good?”

His fingers were drenched, and she eagerly lapped up her juices. “Yes,” she murmured.

“I bet you do. Maybe I’ll have a taste myself.”

He let go of her hair, spun her around again, this time pressing her back against the wall. He knelt down, tugged her panties off, pulled her legs over his shoulders, balancing her with one hand, his other returning to caress her vagina. Then his tongue was on her, lapping the length of her slit. He paused and looked up at her, his chin shiny with her juices. “You’re right. Your pussy tastes delicious.”

He eased a finger back into her as his tongue laved her folds, then she felt him withdraw the finger and slide it back toward her pink hole. His tongue dove deeper inside her, licking around the walls of her vagina, as his finger pressed against her, the muscle finally giving way and allowing him inside, her wetness providing the needed lubricant. 

She’d barely made a sound the last time she’d climaxed; only a quick gasp had managed to escape her as her orgasm rocketed through her. This time was different, oh so different. It started deep within her, and then her body caught fire, and her sobs turned into moans and then she was screaming his name, reaching down and carding her fingers through his hair, pulling on his curls, her legs clenching around him as he pressed his mouth to her, his tongue darting in and out of her vagina and then quickly up over her clit, his finger pressed all the way into her ass.

He waited until her legs stopped trembling, then set her feet on the floor and stood up. Any thoughts that two orgasms would quench her desires were dispelled when she spun him around – her turn now – pressed him against the wall, whispered, “Let me suck your cock,” and sank to her knees.

Sometimes she’d let her fingers dawdle on his belt buckle. Not now. Sometimes, it would take her a whole minute to tease the button on his trousers open. Not now. Sometimes she’d leisurely draw down the zipper on his pants. Not now. Sometimes she’d take his cock in her hands, caressing the shaft with the tips of her fingers spread wide, her mouth poised inches from the crown as she gazed up at him.

Not now.

She came close to tearing his pants open, her face widening into a smile of pure desire. She wasn’t the only one incredibly turned on, she realized; he was hard as a brick. She gave a moan as she pulled him into her mouth, her moan deepening as her lips slid down the shaft, and it was his turn to cry out as she took all but the last few inches. 

She pressed her hands against his thighs, pushing him out of her, then looked up at him when she’d released him. “Lucifer, I want you to fuck my mouth,” she breathed. He took his cock in one hand, stroking the shaft, while he placed the other hand behind her head. She gazed up at him one last time, then closed her eyes and opened wide as he guided his cock into her mouth and pulled her toward him. The shaft glided over her tongue, deeper and deeper, and then he gave a final, gentle shove of his hips, she sank just a bit lower to give him a better angle, and she gave a muffled sob as her lips wrapped around the base of his cock.

Oh, yes, Lucifer did fuck her mouth. Not fast; it would be so easy for him to come like this, but this he wanted to prolong. Instead, he fucked her mouth in long, slow strokes, piling her hair on top of her head and holding it steady, drawing the full length of his shaft out of her, keeping just the tip inside her, then pulling her toward him as he gave a thrust forward, watching the shaft disappear between her lips.

She knew another minute of this and he’d come undone, but she had other ideas. She pulled him from her mouth, stood up, and whispered, “I need you inside me.” Without hesitation, he leaned down, swept his arms under her legs at the knees, and lifted her up, cradling her ass in his hands. She reached down, grabbed his cock, and guided it against her opening. He pressed her hard against the wall and they both moaned as she sank down on him until it was buried all the way inside her.

Chloe loved it when he took her like this. She prided herself on being a strong, independent woman, and part of her love for Lucifer stemmed from his seeing her that way from the beginning of their partnership. And even in their sex life, although there was a yawning chasm in the level of their comparative sexual experiences, she could be downright bossy. She had no problem accommodating him on those occasions when he wanted to be dominated, and even when he didn’t, she had no hesitation in letting him know what she wanted him to do to her, or what she wanted to do him.

But whatever it was – evolution, acculturation – she found that few things turned her on as much as his strength. The way he would hold her as if she were nothing was hot enough, but when it was accompanied by him thrusting his cock up into her again and again, well, that was sheer ecstasy.

But this was different. He’d taken her that way in the kitchen just the other morning, and brought her to a quick orgasm, but now she was pressed against the wall of the elevator, no escape, completely at his mercy, and as he bounced her up and down on his cock, she felt the wave building and carrying her on it.

Lucifer had known women to climax in so many ways. In some, it was the simple tensing of their bodies, then a quick release. Others would arch up off the bed or the couch or whatever and hold themselves against him. With others it was a sound – a sob, a moan, a cry.

Lucifer loved the way that Chloe came, especially the way he was fucking her now. It would start with the tensing of her body, then her legs would start to tremble, her body following, the look of sheer ecstasy on her face turning into an expression of wonder at what was happening to her. Sometimes she’d scream his name and sometimes she’d sob _Fuck me! I’m coming!_ and sometimes she’d just bury her face against his shoulder as her body would writhe against his.

He kept his cock buried all the way inside her as she slowly came down. She was still breathing heavily when she did. She kissed him quickly, then pulled back, her face flushed a bright pink from the lingering effects of her orgasm. “Lucifer?”

“Yes, Chloe.”

“I want you to fuck me from behind and come inside me.”

He lowered her to the floor, but this time he didn’t have to turn her around; she turned herself, her hands and elbows pressed against the wall, her legs spread wide, her skirt pulled up so that he had a perfect view of her tight ass as it jutted toward him. She was still wearing the pumps with the four-inch heels, which meant that Lucifer didn’t have to bend at all to give his cock a straight angle of penetration.

She flinched as he slapped on of her cheeks. “Did you like that?” he said quietly.

“Oh, yeah,” she breathed. “Smack the other one.”

He did. “Like that?”

“Harder.”

She gasped as she felt the sting of his palm on her ass. “Yeah…” Again.

She turned her head to look at him. “Now fuck me,” she commanded.

And so he did. He guided his cock into her and thrust forward, and she was astonished both at how big and thick it was and how easily it slid all the way into her.

He drew out all but a few inches and held it there. “Is that how you want me to fuck you, Chloe?”

“No, fuck me harder.”

A quick, full penetration, then another slow withdrawal.

“Harder!” she urged.

He pushed forward again, burying it inside her, this time withdrawing more quickly before driving it back into her to the hilt.

She was thrusting back against him now, pleading with him to fuck her harder, his cock was so big and hard and deep, then she felt him grasp her waist, just above her hips, and at first he was holding her tight, just holding her steady as he fucked her.

But then he was pulling her back against him with each penetration, gripping her more tightly, and each time stars burst in her head, there was pain mixed with pleasure now but it hurt so fucking good as his cock pounded into her again and again. She could feel it swelling, and now he was groaning and she was begging him to come and then she was, too, she was coming so hard, her vagina clenching all along his shaft as it pulsed again and again inside her. She would have collapsed on the floor but he held her steady as her orgasm slowly ebbed, and she could feel rivulets of his warm come trickling down the inside of her thighs.

When she came back to earth, she leaned back against him and purred contentedly as he pulled the hair away from her neck and peppered it with kisses. “So how was it, love?” he whispered.

She turned around and pulled him down for a long, languorous kiss. “Well, it wasn’t one of your _worst_ ideas, I guess,” she teased.

“And just think. The whole penthouse awaits.”

Chloe gently shook her head. “Lucifer, after this I’m going to need some rest.”

Lucifer’s smile broadened. “Don’t worry, Detective, I know just the thing to relax you!”

“What’s that?” she said, and the words weren’t even out of her mouth before she knew the answer.

He arched his eyebrows. “Why, the hot tub, of course!”

They eventually made their way over to it. After a stop at the piano and the couch.

She didn’t take the dress off until they got to the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that's exactly what Arrowsmith had in mind when they wrote that song, but it'll have to do. 
> 
> By the way, this was the inspiration for Chloe's dress:  
> https://us.shein.com/Ditsy-Floral-Bow-Applique-Cami-Nightdress-p-1671597-cat-2337.html?url_from=adplaswnight04200928705M&gclid=CjwKCAiAm-2BBhANEiwAe7eyFAYMpGvD8gYvYr4ntan3Xq7RO0USsDI9Wu6PtFA3hjG8sK29sQ6NYxoC-N8QAvD_BwE
> 
> I think Ella had it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome and appreciated, of course. Writers live for that sort of stuff.


End file.
